Quetzalcoatl (The Winged Serpent)
Quetzalcoatl, or Q for short, is the titular secondary antagonist of the 1982 dark fantasy horror film Q - The Winged Serpent. She is a large yellow dragon and the Aztec god known as . Biography During New York City's population growth in the early 1980s, a strange increase of bizarre police cases occur involving corpses found skinned alive with missing hearts. Also, rumors of a giant dragon flying around in the sun snatching civilians off building tops grab the interest of Detective Shepard and Sergeant Powell, who believe the two cases may be related as an ancient sacrificial ritual. The dragon in question is Q, a reincarnation of the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl brought back to existence by the sacrifices performed by a secret Aztec cult. The more victims sacrificed by the cult, the more victims Q drags to her lair to devour. Meanwhile, Jimmy Quinn, a crook on the run from his fellow gangsters after abandoning them following a diamond heist, hides his stolen jewels at top of the , where Q happened to make her nest to nurse her egg. Jimmy discovers this and tricks the gangsters to climb up to the top, where Q makes quick meals out of them to Jimmy's satisfaction. Jimmy offers the authorities the location of Q's nest in exchange for a million dollars, but is reneged when they only find the egg and kill the embryo. Shepard and Powell decide to trust Jimmy and take his words to wait for the creature to return to the building, while also planning on how to bring the cult responsible to justice. As Shepard and the police force raid the Chrysler Building, Powell and his men storm an abandoned warehouse to find the Aztec priest about to commit his next sacrifice, but he gets away when the sacrifice fights back, only to be shot dead by the police. As they rush to the roof of the building after the priest, Q arrives, angered that the group ruined her sacrifice before snatching Powell and dropping him to his death. Upon returning to the Chrysler Building, Q discovers her dead offspring. This sends her into a violent rage, killing four of the policemen in her rampage. However, despite her excellent strength and stamina, and the fact that she is a descendant to an Aztec god, Q is no match for the weaponry used by the police squad and succumbs to her wounds, plummeting down to the Manhattan streets below. Although Q has been killed, the crazed priest (revealed to be the schizophrenic Kahea) attacks Jimmy in his apartment so that he could use his blood to revive Q, only to be shot and killed by Shepard. However, Kahea's plan ultimately succeeds, and a second egg laid by Q in an abandoned building hatches. Gallery Images Quetzalcoatl the Winged Serpent.jpg|Q attacking pedestrians. Q the Winged Serpent.jpg Q taking Powell.jpg|Q dragging Powell to his death. Q vs. Chrystler.jpg|Q attacking the gunmen on the Chrysler Building after her baby is killed. Q sneaking on Shepard.jpg|Q sneaking up behind Shepard. Wounded Winged Serpent.jpg|Q is wounded following the climactic battle on the Chrysler Building. Q The Winged Serpent Death.jpg|Q falling to her demise. Videos Q - The Winged Serpent showdown|Showdown between Q and the police. Trivia *Although she is the titular character, Q has less than 3 minutes of screen-time. *Q's design as a stop-motion monster in a live-action film may be a tribute to the late stop-motion animator Ray Harryhausen. **Plus, Q may also be a homage to the Rhedosaurus from the 1953 film The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, a creature edited by Harryhausen that also terrorized New York City. *In Aztec mythology, Quetzalcoatl was one of the only gods that did not receive human sacrifices. Also, Quetzalcoatl was portrayed as a flying feathered serpent, not like Q who portrayed Quetzalcoatl as a dragon. **In Aztec mythology, the mythical Quetzalcoatl was a male. In this film, Q is a female. Category:Female Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dragons Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Harbingers Category:Giant Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Category:Death Gods Category:Successful